The Sea of Monsters from Annabeths Point of View
by PercabethClace4life
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Sea of Monsters from Annabeth's point of View.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is PercabethClace4life, and this is our first chapter of our first story, so we'll see how it goes! Enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if we did, all the books in Annabeth's POV would already be out. **

My dream went like this.

I was walking around camp, with no particular destination I mind. It was dark out; a cold wind pricked my skin. I was standing near the Big House, the window in the attic as black as the night.

Directly in front of me was Thalia's tree, its branches swaying in the breeze. I started toward it, my feet seeming to know what to do. As I approached the pine, I got a sickening sense that something was terribly wrong.

I was at the foot of the tree now, gazing down at it with an awful wonder. The once healthy tree was almost unrecognizable. There was a pile of dead branches littering the grass around its trunk. All the pine's branches had gone yellow, and worst of all, a gaping hole at the base of the trunk was dripping a horrible green sap. Thalia's tree was poisoned.

My dream switched. I stood near the same place; just on the borders of camp, watching a scene play out before me as if in a movie.

Giant bronze bulls terrorized camp. I recognized them as one of Hephaestus' creations. Campers were frantically trying to push them past the borders, but it was no use. There were just too many bulls, and not enough campers. And it did no good anyway, because the border was unprotected by the magical wards.

I stood in the middle of the battle as campers fell around me, and the camp went up in flames.

I woke with a jolt, sweat trickling down my back, panting. I glanced at my clock-7:00 am. _Good,_ I thought.It's late enough for me to get up. I know I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that, because I know that demigod dreams aren't just dreams.

Once I was ready, I walked out of my cabin, toward the Big House. Chiron and Dionysus sat playing pinochle on the porch-Dionysus in his usual get-up of a leopard print shirt, walking shorts, and purple socks and sandals.

"Oh, hello Annabeth," Chiron said. "I think you should know of what has happened"

I frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"That tree, Annibell," Dionysus said impatiently. My stomach twisted into knots.

"It has been poisoned." Chiron said gravely.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Someone has poisoned it. So the magical border that guards the camp to keep monsters out is now down. We need all the campers back at camp immediately."

"You mean...do you want me to get Percy?"

"That would help, yes." Chiron replied.

I ran to Thalia's tree, where some other campers were gathered.

"When did this happen?" I asked Silena, who was standing nearby.

"I-I don't know" She said, a horrified expression on her face-but it was almost guilty as well. I guess anyone would have been, since camp is now completely unprotected.

I turned away, heading for Percy's house, my stomach twisting painfully at the thought of last night's dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: We are very sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter of the story. We have had so much school work and were very busy since the last time we posted. We will make sure to post the next chapter faster. We hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure to post your comments and ideas. Enjoy!**

I was standing outside Percy's window, leaning on the fire escape railing. When was he going to get up? I thought. I need to tell him about camp, and I'm hoping I can catch him before school starts.

Peering through his window, I saw that he was curled in his bed, the blankets kicked onto the floor. Suddenly, he sat up shivering and I jerked myself away from the window hoping he didn't see me.

I was wearing my Yankees cap, but he can still see my shadow. I figure my best bet is to talk to him during school. Percy went to Meriwether in Downtown Manhattan; I figured out that Percy's first class was English, where the teachers had the brilliant idea of putting all the students outside without any adults. There was a guy with black hair giving everyone wedgies. Then he snuck up on an extremely tall kid with a plaid shirt and jeans. I didn't think it's that smart, considering the fact the kid is about a foot taller than the bully.

Anyway, he snuck up behind the kid trying to give him a wedgie, and then the other boy swatted him like a fly. The bully went flying into a tire swing fifteen feet away.

"You freak!" he yelled, showing a chipped tooth. Why don't why go back to your cardboard box!"

The kid turned then crying. I gaped in disgust. He was at least six foot with dirty clothes that had holes, and he had crooked front teeth. But the worst part was he had one large brown eye in the middle of his head. A Cyclops.

He sat down on the jungle Jim his weight bending the metal.

"Take it back Sloan!" Percy yelled, in the direction of the bully.

Why was Percy defending him! Didn't Percy know what he was?

"Why do you even bother Jackson? You might have friends if you weren't always sticking up for that freak!" The Sloan kid said.

Percy balled his fists his face going red.

"He's _not _a freak!" Percy shouted. "He's just..." Percy trailed off.

But the other boy wasn't listening.

"Just wait for P.E. Jackson," Sloan said.

"You are _so _dead" Sloan threatened.

During lunch, the Cyclops-apparently named Tyson- wouldn't stop crying.

"I... I am a freak?" he asked Percy.

"NO," Percy replied through clenched teeth "Matt Sloan is the freak."

"You are a good friend. Miss you next year if... if I can't..." Tyson's voice trembled.

"Don't worry, big guy" Percy said. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

I followed Percy to science, where they were doing experiments in the lab for their exams.

The task was to mix chemicals until something exploded. This should be interesting.

Tyson and Percy were lab partners. Not long after class started, Tyson knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and into the garbage can, where they created an orange cloud.

The science teacher evacuated the lab, and called the hazardous waste removal squad. Then, she complimented Percy and Tyson for the event, being the first ones to finish their exam.

I was growing tired. There's no way I can talk to alone like this!

I was in his social studies class, observing the class draw latitude/longitude maps.

Percy opened his notebook and stared at the page. He was about to close it again when Matt Sloan ripped something out of it.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

Sloan angled the page so that I could see it over his shoulder. It was a picture of me! I was in Washington with my father. In the picture I was standing outside the Lincoln Memorial, wearing jeans, a denim jacket and my camp half blood t-shirt. I had e-mailed it to Percy after spring break and can't believe he actually printed it and put it in his binder!

"No way Jackson! Who is that? She is not your-" Matt Sloan said.

"Give it back!" Percy said. His face was turning red.

Sloan started passing my picture around to all his friends. They started ripping it up to make spit wads.

"These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."

I don't know what it is about those guys but something is different about them.

"He's not retarded." Percy said, defending Tyson.

Why does Percy keep defending a Cyclops? He must know what he is.

"You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm going to put you out of your misery next period."

Sloan's friends were chewing up the photo of me. I really wanted to pulverize them but that would give away my cover, and it would probably break Chiron's rules about not hurting mortals no matter how annoying and obnoxious they are.

The bell rang.

I followed Tyson and Percy out of the class. Now is the perfect time to talk to Percy. No one is around except a Cyclops. If I could only get his attention.

"Percy!" I whispered.

Percy looked around the room but, of course, he didn't see me. Before I had the chance to call out to him again Percy and Tyson went to the boys locker room with a bunch of other kids.

* * *

I decided to wait in the gym area for Percy to come out but, Gods, he was taking so long.

Finally they came out of the locker room and, Oh my Gods, what are they wearing! The gym uniforms at Meriweather are sky blue shorts and tie-died shirts. Gods they are embarrassing. I really wish I could take a picture right now! But of course I can't.

"Coach, can I be team captain?" Matt Sloan called.

"Eh?" The coach looked up from a magazine he was reading. "Yeah" he mumbled. "Mm-hmm"

Matt Sloan grinned and picked the teams. He made Percy the other team captain.

On Sloan's team were all the good players, including that group of new kids. Percy's team looked like a team of mathletes, including the Cyclops.

Sloan dumped a full cage of dodge balls in the gym. So they were playing dodge ball. It looked like Percy's team was going to get killed.

"Scared." Tyson mumbled. "Smell funny."

Smell funny? I know that Cyclops can smell monsters, like Satyrs, but I don't see any.

Percy looked at him. "What smells funny?" He asked.

"Them," Tyson pointed at the new kids. "Smell Funny".

They eyed Percy and Tyson as they cracked their knuckles.

Matt Sloan blew the whistle and the game started. His team ran for the center line.

One kid on Percy's team yelled something in an odd language, and ran for the exit. Another kid crawled behind a wall mat to hide.

"Tyson," Percy said. "Let's g-" But he didn't finish, as a dodge ball slammed into him, sending him sitting hard onto the gym floor.

Sloan's team all laughed.

The new kid named "Joe Bob" threw a dodge ball in Percy's direction.

"Percy, duck!" Tyson yelled.

Percy rolled as the dodge ball flew past his ear. It hit the wall mat, and the kid hiding behind it yelped.

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "You could kill somebody!"

Joe Bob gave an evil smile. He looked taller, for some reason. "I hope so Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"

How did he know Percy's full name? Percy wouldn't have told anybody- would he?

I looked at the group around Sloan. The new kids were growing. They were at least 8 feet tall, with pointy teeth and tattooed arms. Why didn't I realize this before? Lastrygorians!

Matt Sloan dropped his dodge ball.

"Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who..."

Kids started screaming and heading towards the exits, but a Lastrygorian threw a ball at them, and hit the doors, pushing them shut. Some of the kids banged on it but nothing happened.

"Let them go!" Percy yelled.

Joe Bob growled at him. "And lose our tasty mortals? No son of the sea God. We Lastrygorian's aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"

With a wave of his hand, a line of new balls appeared, but these balls were bronze, with fired coming out of holes.

The monsters picked them up.

"Coach!" Percy yelled.

The coach looked up briefly. I don't know what he saw through the mist, but it didn't seem to be too critical.

"Yeah. Mm-hmm," He mumbled. "Play nice" he said, going back to his magazine.

Another monster named Skull Eater threw the fiery ball in Percy's direction. He dove aside as it skimmed past his shoulder.

"Corey!" he screamed.

Tyson pulled the kid hiding behind the wall mat out, as the dodge ball exploded against it.

"Run!" Percy said to his team. "The other exit!"

They dashed for the locker room, but Joe Bob shut it again with a wave of his hand.

"No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob yelled. "And you're not out until we eat you!"

He threw his ball. Everyone ran as it slammed into the gym floor, leaving a smoking crater.

Tyson pushed Percy out of the way as another ball flew by. Percy fell head over heels, landing on the gym floor. His gym shirt had holes where it was burned. Two giants were glaring down at Percy. He has to do something. Why won't he use riptide?

"Flesh!" they bellowed. "Hero flesh for lunch!"

"Percy needs help!" Tyson yelled, he jumped in front of Percy just as the Lastrygonian's threw their balls.

"Tyson!" Percy screamed.

Both balls slammed into Tyson, but Tyson caught them. Of course, he's a Cyclops. Cyclops are immune to fire! I forgot about that, and apparently Percy did too. Tyson threw the balls back towards the giants at blinding speed.

"BAAAAAD!" The giants screamed as the balls exploded against their chests. The giants disintegrated in twin columns of flames.

"My brothers!" Joe Bob wailed. He flexed his muscles and his tattoos rippled. "You will pay for their destruction!"

"Tyson!" Percy said. "Look out!"

Another ball flew towards them. Tyson had just enough time to swat it aside. It flew over the coaches head and landed in the bleachers with a loud KA-BOOM!

Kids were running around screaming. They were mortals so I don't know what they saw through the mist, but they knew they were in danger. Someone had to do something before the giants killed someone.

"Victory will be ours!" Roared Joe Bob. "We will feast on your bones!"

Then Percy started running towards the locker room.

"Move!" He screamed to his teammates. "Away from the door."

Tyson threw two balls at the giants and they disintegrated.

Only two giants left.

Another ball was thrown at Percy. But he didn't move. What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed!

But then at the last second he dove aside as the ball hit the locker room door, where he was standing less than a second ago. Within seconds the locker room exploded. Stuff flew all over the gym floor.

Tyson punched one of the giants in the face, leaving him crumpled on the floor, but that still left Joe Bob, who was still holding onto his ball.

He threw it just as Tyson turned around.

"No!" Percy yelled.

The ball hit Tyson right in his chest and he slid across the court, slamming into the back wall, which cracked, and some of it fell on top of him. He tried to pick up the ball, which lay smoking at his feet, but fell back.

"Well!" Joe Bob exclaimed. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring baby cakes a doggie bag!"

He picked up another ball, aiming at Tyson.

"Stop!" Percy yelled. "It's me you want!"

Joe Bob grinned. "You wish to die first, young hero?"

Percy looked around spotting something.

He charged. The Lastrygonian laughed. "My lunch approaches."

I have to do something. I ran up behind him as he raised his arm to throw, running my knife threw his stomach.

His body went rigid, and his ball fell from his hands, staring down at my blade.

I took off my Yankees cap, tucking it in my pocket, and shimmered into visibility, as the giant muttered, "Ow" and disintegrated.

I looked over at Matt Sloan, who blinked at me.

"That's the girl... that's the girl-"

I couldn't help it, I punched him in the nose, knocking him flat.

"And you," I said. "Lay off my friend."

The gym was on fire, kids were screaming and running everywhere as sirens wailed, and people spoke over the intercom. There was a man outside the gym door, trying to break the lock.

"Annabeth..." Percy stammered. "How did you... how long have you..."

"Pretty much all morning." I said, sheathing my knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you but you were never alone."

"The shadow I saw this morning- that was-" He started to blush. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

"There's no time to explain!" I snapped, my face turning hot too. "I just didn't want to-"

"There!" A woman screamed. The doors opened and adults came pouring in.

"Meet me outside," I said. "And him." I said pointing to Tyson. "You'd better bring him."

"_What?"_

"No time!" I said. "Hurry!"

I put on my Yankees cap and became invisible. How could Percy be so stupid? He still doesn't know Tyson is a Cyclops! I walked outside, took off my cap of invisibility, and waited for Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hey! Sorry we took so long to post again. School has been really busy and, as we are both involved in sports, we have had lots of competitions to attend. We will try to post the next chapter soon. We hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: All copyright goes to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. We own nothing.

**CHAPTER 3:**

Finally, Percy and Tyson came out of the school. I decided to wait for them in an alley down Church Street. I pulled Tyson and Percy off the sidewalk just as a truck streamed past headed for Meriwether Prep.

"Where'd you find him?" I demanded pointing at Tyson. Of course, I'm away from Percy for a few months and he makes friends with a Cyclops!

"He's my friend." Percy said.

"Is he homeless?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear, you know. Why don't you ask him?"

"He can talk?"

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" I stepped away from Tyson. I had a pretty bad history with Cyclops' and I did not like this at all.

"Tyson." Percy said in disbelief. "You're hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not." I said. Gods, Percy could be so stupid sometimes. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around."

Tyson seemed fascinated with my hair. Ew! He tried to touch it but I smacked his hand away.

"Annabeth," Percy said, sounding confused. "What are you talking about? Laistry-what?"

"Laistrygonians. The Monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far North. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far South as New York before"

"Laistry- I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"

I had to think about that for a minute, then decided, "Canadians. Now come on, we have to get out of here."

"The police will be after me."

"That's the least of our problems." I said. "have you been having the dreams?"

"The dreams... about Grover?"

Oh Gods, the last time I heard Grover was fine, he was out searching for Pan, Lord of the Wild. Grover is a satyr, half man half goat, but he is also one of my best friends. What has he gotten himself into? "Grover? No, what about Grover?" I said starting to worry,

"I had a dream that I was on some little beach in Florida and a storm was clattering in. Behind me I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I turned and saw Grover running for his life. Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in the way he does when he needs to move fast. He looked terrified of something behind him. He escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away from... Something." Percy explained.

"Then a bone rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst into a shower of sparks. Grover stumbled whimpering in fear. _Have to get away! Have to warn them! _I couldn't see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He had run into a dead end." Percy described. Suddenly I was terrified to hear the rest of the dream. I know Grover wasn't dead, because him and Percy share an empathy link, allowing them to know when the other is in danger.

"Grover dashed into the nearest store. The sign read: ST. AUGUSTINES BRIDAL BOUTIQUE. He dove behind a rack of bridal dresses. The monsters shadow passed in front of the shop. I could smell the thing, a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat mixed with that weird odour all monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food."

He must have noticed me glaring at him, his description of what monsters smelt like was both ridiculous and not necessary, because he stopped telling his dream.

"Go on." I said.

"Anyway, Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monsters passed on. Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone. Then lightning flashed, and a monstrous bellowed. "MIIIINE!" Then I woke up." Percy said, finishing his dream.

"Why? What were you dreaming about?" Percy asked.

My mind was racing. Not only is camp endangered, but now Grover could be in danger too...

"Camp." I said. "Big trouble at camp."

"My mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?"

"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have had many attacks?"

He shook his head. "None all year... until today." "None but how..." I looked over at Tyson. "Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?"

Tyson raised his hand like he was in class. "Canadians in gym called Percy something... Son of the Sea God?"

Me and Percy exchanged looks. I didn't really want to tell him anything... I mean he's a Cyclops, so who cares right? And, he might already know anyway. But Percy didn't feel the same way.

"Big guy," Percy said. "You ever hear of those old stories about the Greek Gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena-"

"Yes." Tyson muttered.

"Well those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the US, and sometimes they have kids with kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods.

"Yes." Tyson said, like he waiting for Percy to get to the point. Obviously, he did know.

"Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-blood." He said. "We're like heroes in training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."

"Yes." He said. Percy stared at him. Tyson didn't seem surprised or confused.

"So... You believe me?" Percy asked.

Tyson nodded. "But you are... Son of the Sea God?"

"Yeah," Percy muttered. "My dad is Poseidon."

Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. Maybe he heard about the pact of the Big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, made a pact saying they would not have children with mortals after a great prophecy was discovered saying a half-blood of the great three would either destroy or save Olympus, so they decided not to take chances, but Zeus and Poseidon broke the pledge, having Thalia and Percy.

"But then..." Tyson said, sounding confused.

A siren wailed. A police car raced past our alley.

"We don't have time for this" I said. We have to get back to camp. "We'll talk about this in the taxi."

"A taxi all the way back to camp!" Percy said. "Do you know how much money-"

I cut him off. "Trust me." I said.

Percy hesitated. "What about Tyson?" Percy paused. "We can't just leave him. "He decided. "He'll be in trouble too."

"Yeah." I said remembering my last encounter with a Cyclops.

When I was younger I had a bad experience with a Cyclops. I ran away from home when I was seven. On the run, two half-bloods named Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, and Luke, son of Hermes, found me. They had both run away from home too. Soon Grover, the satyr, found us and helped us get to camp. There were more monsters than usual, because Thalia was daughter of one of the big three; having a stronger scent. We fought off monsters for most of the way. When we finally started to outrun them, Grover got nervous and started to outrun them, Grover got nervous and started to outrun them, Grover got nervous and started taking wrong turns, leading us to Camp Half-Blood. The worst wrong turn was in Brooklyn, when he accidently led us into a Cyclops lair.

The Cyclops lived in an old house with many hallways where he tricked us into splitting up, Cyclops have the ability to mimic voices. He lured us one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me... I couldn't find the exit, I was only seven years old. I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia, Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor. I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, but in my dad's voice. Who don't know he knew my dad's voice. He must've plucked it out of my mind. He said 'Now Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me forever." Then I did something that surprised my friends just as much as the Cyclops, I stabbed him in the foot! It gave me enough time to run and cut Thalia's ropes on her hands. She took it from there.

"We definitely need to take him. Now come on." I said.

We started walking down the alley. The three of us sneaked down the side streets of downtown. You could see a huge column of smoke billowed up behind us from Percy's school gymnasium.

"Here." I stopped at the end of Thomas and Trimble. I started fishing around in my backpack for a golden drachma. "I hope I have one left."

While I was digging I noticed Percy staring at my outfit. I looked at myself. Wow, I'm worse than I thought I looked. I had a cut on my chin, with twigs and grass tangled in my honey blond ponytail, from sleeping several nights outside in the open. I had slashes on my jeans, that looked like claw marks, from monster attacks.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked.

All around us sirens wailed. The police would be here soon. We had to hurry.

"Found one. Thank the gods." I pulled out my golden drachma, the currency of Olympus. It has Zeus' likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.

"Annabeth." Percy said. "New York taxi drivers won't take that."

I ignored him, there was no time to explain now. "Stethi, " I shouted in Ancient Greek. "ô harma diabolès !" Which in English menat: Stop, Chariot of Damnation!

I threw the coin into the street, and the drachma sank right through the asphalt and disappeared. For a moment nothing happened.

Then, just where the coin had fallen, the pavement darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space-bubbling red liquid-like blood. Then the car erupted from the ooze.

It was a taxi, but it did not look like any other taxi in New York. It wasn't yellow, but a smokey gray. It looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. It was the Gray Sisters taxi service.

The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had messy, gray hair that hung in strings, covering her eyes. Speaking in a weird, mumbling way, she said, "Passage? Passage?"

"Three to Camp Half-Blood." I said. I opened the cab's back door and waved for Percy and Tyson to get in.

"Ach!" The old woman screeched. "We don 't take his kind."

She pointed a bony finger at Tyson.

"Extra pay." I said. "Three more drachma on arrival"

"Done!" the woman screeched.

Reluctantly, Percy got in the car. Tyson squeezed in the middle and I crawled in last.

The interior of the car was also gray. The drivers were Enyo, Denio, and Pemphredo, in English, they mean Warlike, Terrible and Wasp. They were the sisters born from Celto and Porcys, and are sisters of the Gorgons and the Hesperides. Mortals and Immortals alike refer to them as the Graiai; the Gray Sisters in English. They were born as hags and shared one eye, and one tooth. They have stringy gray hair, that covers their eyes, boney hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress.

The one driving, Wasp said, "Long Island! Out-of-matters fare bonus! Ha!" She gloated.

She floored the accelerator. A pre-recorded voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the sky, I always buckle up!

I looked down and found a large black chain instead of a seatbelt. I decided to use it, I mean they share one eye, they can't be the best drivers, and I've heard their reputation.

The cab sped around the corner of West Broadway and the lady in the middle screamed, "Look out! Go left!"

"Well if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" The driver complained.

The driver swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump, and flew into the next block.

"Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it!"

"You bit it last time, Anger!" said Wasp, the driver. "It's my turn!"

"It's not!" yelled Anger.

Tempest, in the middle, screamed "Red Light!"

"Brakes!" yelled Anger.

Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator again, and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box. Well I was right about their driving skills.

"Excuse me," Percy said. "But…can you see?"

"No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.

"No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.

"Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window.

Percy looked at me, confused. "They're blind?" he asked.

"Not completely." I said. "They have an eye"

"One eye?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Each?"

"No. One eye total."

Tyson groaned and grabbed the seat. "Not feeling so good"

Great! Now we have a sick Cyclops! Ugh!

"Oh man," Percy said. "Hang in there, big guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"

Percy looked over at me and noticed me hanging on for my life. He gave me a wary look.

"Hey," I said. "Gray Sisters taxi is the fastest way to camp!"

"Then why didn't you take it form Virginia?"

"That's outside their service area, they only serve Greater New York and surrounding communities." I explained.

"We've had famous people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"

"Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!"

"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.

"Only is Tempest gives me the eye!"

"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"

"But I'm driving, you old hag!" they continued to argue.

"Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!"

Wasp swerved hard onto Delancey Street. She hit the gas and we shot up Williamsburg Bridge at 70 miles an hour.

The three sisters started fighting.

They were slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face. And Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. Their hair was flying in a flurry of gray, and they were screaming at each other.

Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of Wasp's mouth. Wasp was so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsbug bridge yelling, "I vit back! I vit back!"

Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach. I gripped my seat harder, fearing we'd go off the edge.

"Uh, if anybody's interested," Percy said. "We're going to die!"

"Don't worry," I said, trying to convince myself. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're very wise."

"Yes wise!" Anger grinned. "We know things!"

"Every street in Manhatten!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"

"The location you seek!" Tempest added.

Her sisters hit her from either side, screaming, "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!"

"What?" Percy said. "What location? I'm not seeking any-"

"Nothing!" Tempest said quickly. "You're right it's nothing!"

"Tell me." Percy said.

"No!" they all screamed.

"The last time we told it was horrible!" Tempest cried.

"Eye tossed in lake!" Anger agreed.

"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that-give it back!"

"No!" yelled Anger.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!"

Wasp hit Anger on the back, then there was a sickening pop and the eye flew out of Anger's face. Anger reached for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to hit it with the back of her hand. The eye sailed over her shoulder and landed straight in Percy's lap.

Percy jumped so high, he hit his head on the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away.

"I can't see!" all three sisters yelled.

"Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.

"Give her the eye!" I screamed. If they didn't get that eye we would all die.

"I don't have it!" Percy yelled.

"There by your foot," I said, spotting the eye. "Don't step on it! Get it!"

"I'm not picking that up!" Percy screamed, disgusted.

The taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along, with an awful grinding noise. Percy has to pick up that eye soon, before it is too late. The cab shuddered, billowing gray smoke as if it were about to dissolve.

"Going to be sick!" Tyson warned.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled. "Let Tyson use your backpack!"

"Are you crazy? Get the eye!" I said. No way was I letting a Cyclops ruin my backpack.

Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. We hurried down the bridge, toward Brooklyn, going much faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters cried out for their eye, and continued to attack each other.

Finally, Percy ripped off a chunk of his tie-died T-shirt, which was already falling apart from the burn marks, and used it to pick the eyeball off the floor.

"Nice boy!" Anger called, as if she knew Percy had her eye. "Give it back!"

"Not until you explain," Percy told her. "What were you talking about? The location I seek?"

"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!"

"Percy." I warned. "They can't find our destination without the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces." No! We didn't have time for this! We are all going to die!

"First they have to tell me," Percy said. "Or I'll open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic."

"No!" The Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous"

"I'm rolling the window down." He warned.

"Wait!" The Gray Sisters screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12!"

"What do you mean?" Percy said. "That makes no sense!"

"30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger wailed. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!"

I could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us, with it's giant pine tree at the crest- Thalia's tree- which contained the life force of my best friend, a fallen hero.

"Percy!" I said more urgently. "Give them the eye now!"

Percy threw the eye into Wasp's lap.

Wasp picked it up, pushed it into her eye socket, like someone putting in a contact lense and blinked. "Whoa!"

She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun 4 or 5 times in a cloud of smoke and squeled to a halt in the middle of a farm road at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

Tyson let out a huge belch. "Better now."

Ew! Disgusting!

"All right," Percy told the Gray Sisters, "Now tell me what these numbers mean."

I looked up at the crest of Half-Blood Hill and saw the scene that was in my dream.

"No time!" I yelled, opening my door. "We have to get out now."

Awaiting us at the bottom of the hill were all the campers… and they were under attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! We know, late again with the posting, but to try and make up for it, we are going to put chapters 4 & 5 up really close together. Chapter five should be up if not tonight, Saturday. **** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! All rights go to Rick Riordan! **

Just like in my dream, the Bronze Bulls wreaked havoc on camp. The Colchis bulls, the creations of Hephaestus were giant- the size of elephants. They also breathed fire, which just made matters worse.

"Oh man." I said, staring at the battle.

As I watched, I realized something else that made my stomach drop. The bulls were passing Thalia's tree. The tree marked the border of Camp Half-Blood, which meant that the other part of my dream came true as well- Thalia's tree was too poisoned to protect camp. It was dying. She was dying.

"Border patrol, to me!" Clarisse said, she was head of the Ares cabin, and unlike me, she is one camper who stays year round at Camp Half-Blood. It is not necessary for campers to stay year round at Camp Half-Blood, but some campers decide to stay, if they don't have family to stay with.

"It's Clarisse," I said. "Come on, we have to help her."

I liked Clarisse as much as the next person but right now, she needed our help. Whether she wanted it or not.

Percy uncapped his ballpoint pen, which turned to a Celestial bronze sword, a gift from his father.

"Tyson, stay here. I don't want you taking any more chances."

What? That was ridiculous! Tyson would be useful here! All Cyclops are immune to fire.

"No!" I said. "We need him."

Percy stared at me. "He's mortal. He got lucky with the dodge balls but he can't-"

I cut him off. "Percy, do I cut him off. "Percy, do you know what those are up there? The Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's sunscreen SPF 50,000. We'll get burned to a crisp.

"Medea's _what_?"

I suddenly remembered the jar of tropical coconut scent. It could be in my backpack!

I looked through my bag, then grew frustrated when I came up empty and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"I had a jar of tropical coconut scent sitting on my nightstand at home. Why didn't I bring it?"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm _not_ going to let Tyson get fried."

"Percy-" I tried to reason with him.

"Tyson stay back." Percy raised his sword. "I'm going in." He said.

Tyson started to protest, but Percy was already gone, running up the hill toward Clarisse. She was trying to get them into phalanx formation. Although, some of the campers were just running around with their helmets on fire. I ran to help them; assuming Percy would be help enough for Clarisse.

I taunted one of the bulls into chasing me, and then put on my invisibility cap- which was a recent gift from my mother.

The bull was confused, which was what I intended. One bull temporarily out of commission. The other headed for Clarisse's line.

Percy was halfway up the hill- on his way to help out Clarisse.

"Hold the line!" I heard Clarisse call.

Soon, the bull lost interest in finding me, and turned, going behind Clarisse.

"Behind you!" Percy yelled. "Look out!"

He shouldn't have said anything, because he only ended up startling her.

I watched as the bull crashed into her sending her flying. Percy dove in to help as well.

I turned and ran back to the other campers, calming them down enough to take off their burning, from the fire breathing bulls, and put them out.

I shot orders at them to keep the bulls distracted.

I glanced back at Percy. A bull was heading toward him, and broke through the boundary line, and ran towards him.

Then, of course, the second bull turned and faced Percy. This one had a large gash in its side.

I watched as Percy lunged, but a bull blew flames at him. When he rolled to avoid it, his foot caught on something. I looked like he could have sprained his ankle.

He slashed his sword and took a good chunk out of the monsters snout. The bull ran away, disoriented.

Percy tried to stand, but his leg buckled beneath him. Great, he could have even broken it.

Percy couldn't walk, and the other bull started to charge at him, and I knew Percy couldn't do this alone.

"Tyson, help him!" I yelled.

Somewhere near the bottom of the hill, Tyson yelled, "Can't- get-through!"

Oh right! How could I have forgotten? Tyson, being a Cyclops, needed permission to enter camp.

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"

Thunder shook the hill. Then Tyson came running towards Percy, shouting: "Percy needs help!"

He jumped in front of the bull just as it breathed fire again.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

It swirled in red around him, and when the fire died down, Tyson stood there, unharmed. This was no surprise, to me at least. Percy looked just about as dumbfounded as the bull.

Tyson balled his fists and punched the bronze monster's face. "BAD COW!"

They made a crater in the bull's snout. Flames shot out from his ears.

When Tyson hit it again, this time it crumpled at his feet.

"Down!" Tyson bellowed.

The bull fell on its back, legs moving in the air, steam billowing from its battered head.

I ran over to check on Percy. I opened up my bag and pulled out the canteen of Nectar. I gave some to Percy.

"The other bull?" Percy asked.

I pointed down the hill. Clarisse had taken care of the second bull. She'd stabbed it in the back leg with her celestial bronze sword. Now, with its snout half gone and a huge gash in its side, it was trying to run in slow motion, running in circles.

Clarisse pulled off her helmet and marched towards us. A piece of her brown hair was simmering, but she didn't seem to notice. "You ruin everything!" She yelled at Percy. "I had it under control."

"Nice to see you too, Clarisse." I muttered.

"Argh!" She screamed. "Don't ever, EVER try saving me again."

"Clarisse," I said. "You've got wounded campers."

Even Clarisse cared about the camper under her command, and decided to go make sure everyone is ok.

"I'll be back," She growled. Then stormed off to assess the damage.

I stared at Tyson. "You didn't die."

Tyson looked embarrassed. "I am sorry, came to help. Disobeyed you."

"My fault." I said. "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson across the boundary line to save you. Otherwise you would've died."

"Let him cross the boundary line?" Percy asked. "But-"

"Percy" I said. "Have you ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean, in the face. Ignore the mist and really look at him."

The mist makes humans only see what their brains can process, but it can also fool demigods.

Percy examined Tyson and I saw his eyes widen when he finally saw what I've been seeing all day.

Tyson has one eye, one large eye in the middle of his face.

"Tyson," Percy stammered. "You're a..."

"Cyclops." I offered. "A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphan's."

"One of the what?"

"They're in almost all of the big cities," I said. "They're... mistakes, Percy. Children of nature spirits and gods... Well, one god in particular actually... and they don't always come out right. No one wants them, then they get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets- I don't know how he found you but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron, let him decide what to do."

"But the fire, how?"

"He's a Cyclops. They work for the forges of the Gods. They have to be immune to fire. That's what I was trying to tell you."

I looked around us. The whole side of the hill was burning. Wounded heroes needed attention. And there were still two banged up bulls to get rid of.

Clarisse came back over and wiped the soot off her forehead. "Jackson, if you can stand up, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happening."

"Tantalus?" Percy asked.

"The activities director." Clarisse said impatiently.

"Chiron is the activities director. And where's Argus? He's head of security. He should be here."

Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You two have been gone too long. Things are changing."

"But Chiron... he's trained heroes to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be gone. What happened?"

"This happened." Clarisse snapped.

She pointed to Thalia's tree.

The tree was poisoned. Just like in my dream.

**We are going to try and fix up chapter 1 too, and sorry for this being so short; in the book it's only 9 pages **

**-PercabethClace4life**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own anything. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. **

**Authors note: ****We are so sorry about how long it took us to write this chapter. We have had some family troubles and we are definitely going to be faster. Thank you all SO much for all the AMAZING comments and for so many views! It is so greatly appreciated! To be compared to Rick Riordan himself is the greatest compliment we could receive and we are SO thankful! Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and thank you to the people who continue to check and see if we have another chapter written! Don't worry we will have more chapters up soon! Thank you all so much and we hope you all have an amazing Easter! 3**

**Chapter 5:**

Percy and I walked around Camp Half Blood. The cabins, and the scenery hadn't changed, but things were different among the campers. There seemed to be air of danger, and it was changing things at camp. The forest looked weak and diseased, the grass had turned a sickly yellow, and the fire marks that scarred the grounds looked worse than usual. The satyrs and counsellors stockpiled weapons in the tool shed, and the Dryads spoke amongst themselves nervously, at the edge of the forest. There was no laughter, and the campers all walked around like drones, running errands, and doing chores.

Although, despite the negative emotion surrounding him, Tyson was intrigued by everything he saw.

"Whasthat!" he said.

"The stables for the pegasi," Percy replied. "The winged horses."

"Whasthat!" he gasped.

"Um...those are the toilets."

Honestly?

"Whasthat!"

"The cabins for the campers. If they don't know who your Olympian parent is, they put you in the Hermes cabin-that brown one over there-until you're determined. Then, once they know, they put you in your dad or mom's group." Percy explained.

Tyson stared at Percy in fascination.

"You...have a _cabin?_"

Well, duh.

"Number three." Percy pointed over to where the Poseidon cabin stood.

"You live with friends in the cabin?"

"No. No, just me."

Percy looked uncomfortable. I guessed he didn't want to get into the whole situation of how he wasn't supposed to be born, to Tyson.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades; the "Big Three", made a pact that no one could have any more children, because one of them would decide the fate of Olympus, so read the Great Prophecy. Zeus and Poseidon both broke the promise. Zeus with Thalia, and Poseidon with Percy.

We went to the Big House, and Chiron was in his apartment, listening to 1960's lounge music, while packing a saddle bag.

Chiron was in full centaur form, which he most preferred, which meant that from the waist down, he was a white stallion.

Of course, when we enter the room, Tyson cried, "Pony!"

"I beg your pardon?" Chiron said as he turned around, looking offended.

I ran up to him, and gave him hug.

"Chiron, what's happening? You're not...leaving?" I looked at the saddle bag he was packing, confused.

I could hear my own voice shaking, but I didn't care. Chiron couldn't leave now. He smiled and ruffled my blonde hair.

"Hello, child. And Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year!"

Percy swallowed. "Clarisse said you were...you were..."

"Fired." I didn't like that word. Chiron's eyes danced with dark humour.

"Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he's created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."

Percy looked outraged. Mr. D particularly didn't like him.

"Besides himself, you mean." He said.

I was near hysterics, then.

"But this is crazy!" I yelled. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," he sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

Percy was confused. "What circumstances?"

Chiron put a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag.

Tyson stared at Chiron. He whimpered, like he wanted to _pet_ him."

"Pony?" He said, afraid to come closer.

Chiron sniffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a _centaur._"

"Chiron," Percy continued. "What about the tree? What happened?"

He shook his head. "The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."

"Then we know who's responsible. Kro-"

"Do not invoke the Titan Lord's name, Percy. Especially not here, not now."

"But last summer he tried to cause a civil war on Olympus! This _has_ to be his idea. He'd get Luke to do it, that traitor."

"Perhaps." Chiron said. "But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks left unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked.

"No." Chiron said. "A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating, the camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it?" Percy asked. "We'll go find it!"

Chiron closed his saddlebag. He turned off his boombox, then turned and put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy you must promise me that you will not act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave."

"Why?" Percy asked. "I want to do something! I can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be-"

"Overrun by monsters." Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty actions! This could be a trap of the Titan Lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life"

All of what Chiron said was true, but I couldn't focus on that now. Chiron was keeping information from me. Why would he do that? He always shares all his information with me. Chiron brushed a tear from my cheek. I hadn't noticed I was crying, until now. "Stay with Percy, child," He told me. "Keep him safe. The prophecy, remember it!"

"I-I will."

"Um..." Percy said. "Would this be the super dangerous prophecy that has me in it, but the gods have forbidden you to tell me about?"

Nobody answered.

"Right." Percy muttered. "Just checking."

"Chiron..." I said. "You told me the gods made you immortal only as long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from camp-"

"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger," he insisted. "Swear upon the River Styx."

"I-I swear upon the River Styx." I said.

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Very well," Chiron said. He seemed to relax just a little. He knew that I wouldn't break a promise once I'd sworn upon the River Styx. So now I have to make sure Percy stays safe. Great. "Perhaps my name will be cleared and I shall return. Until then, I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved... one way or another."

I stifled a sob. Chiron patted me on the shoulder awkwardly. "There now, child. I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope... well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp as quickly as I fear."

"Who is this Tantalus guy anyway?" Percy demanded. "Where does he get off taking your job?"

A conch horn blew across the valley. It was time for dinner.

"Go." Chiron said. "You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, and let her know you're safe. No doubt she'll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the Titan Lord has forgotten you!"

With that, he ran out of the apartment and down the hall. Tyson called after him saying, "Pony don't go!"

The best teacher I have ever had was gone, maybe for good. 

All the campers stood around the dining pavilion. I went over to join my siblings, but promised Percy and Tyson that I would talk to them later. I was the leader of the Athena cabin. Even though I am not the oldest, I am the most experienced camper, so everyone decided I should be the leader.

Soon Clarisse and the Ares cabin arrived. Clarisse had a piece of paper taped to her back that said, "You moo, Girl!" But nobody was bothering to tell her about it.

After the Ares cabin came the Hephaestus cabin, lead by Charles Beckendorf, a big fifteen year old African American kid. Most people just called him Beckendorf though. Also, he's really good at making things. But, I guess that sort of comes with being a child of Hephaestus.

The other cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Naiads came up from the lake and Dryads melted out of trees. A dozen satyrs came out of the meadow.

As soon as all the campers had filed in, Percy led Tyson into the pavilion. Many heads turned. "Who invited that?" someone at the Apollo table muttered.

Percy glared in the direction of the voice.

Dionysus spoke up from the head table. "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."

Percy gritted his teeth. "_Percy Jackson_ sir."

Dionysus sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes well, as you young people say these days, _whatever."_

Next to Dionysus, where Chiron usually sat, was Tantalus, a horribly thin man in a thread bare orange prisoner's jumpsuit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails and badly cut gray hair.

"This boy," Mr. D, as most campers called him, said, "You'll have to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."

"Ah!" Tantalus said. "That one."

"I am Tantalus," he said. "On a special assignment here, until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded.

Mr. D snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table, with Percy's yearbook photo on it, from Meriwether prep.

"Yes trouble," Tantalus said. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand."

A satyr nervously inched forward and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root Beer. Barq's special stock, 1967."

The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus hesitantly reached out his hand.

"Go on then, old fellow," Dionysus said. "Perhaps now it will work."

Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. He tried to stab a piece of barbecue with a fork, but that too, scooted away.

"Blasted!" He said.

"Ah, well." Dionysus said with fake sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap; working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually. "

"Eventually," muttered Tantalus, staring at Mr. D's drink. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

"You're the one from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered. "You're a real scholar aren't you, boy?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," Percy said. "What was it?"

Tantalus' eyes narrowed. "I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"_Your _camp has problems already... sir."

"Oh, go sit down, Johnson." Dionysus sighed. "I believe the table over there is yours- the one where no one else wants to sit."

Percy knew better than to speak back to a god. "Come on, Tyson." He said.

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"_Him._" Percy snapped. "His name is Tyson."

Tantalus raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson saved the camp," Percy insisted. "He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down this whole place."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed. "And what a pity that would've been."

Dionysus snickered.

"Leave us," Tantalus ordered, "while we decide this creature's fate."

Tyson looked over at Percy. I've never seen a Cyclops so terrified.

"I'll be right over here, big guy," Percy promised. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friend."

Percy walked slowly over to his table and sat down, as a wood nymph brought him his meal, which he didn't look very interested in.

I turned back to my table, where they were listing ways Thalia's tree could've been poisoned.

"No one in the camp would have done it..." Malcolm said, trailing off.

"But who else could have had access to the tree? They would have had to get through the boundaries." Lisa said.

I jumped into the discussion.

"Lisa's right. Unless they found a way around the boundaries-which is highly unlikely- It would have to be someone in this camp."

It could have easily been a spy for Kronos, I thought to myself.

I pulled myself from the conversation-contemplating my thoughts, as I stared down at my food frowning. My favourite meal was suddenly unappetizing.

The conch horn sounded and Tantalus started speaking to the camp.

"Yes, well," he said, once everything got quiet. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told."

I watched him as he slowly reached toward his plate. But once he got close to it, the food shot across the table. "And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."

Dionysus clapped and some satyrs clapped as well.

Tyson still stood at the head of the table, being held in the limelight by Tantalus.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus grinned wickedly. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!"

Everyone started whispering, some excited, some afraid. The chariot races were a fun sport, but also a very dangerous one.

"Now I know," Tantalus said, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," a camper from the Apollo cabin yelled.

"Yes, Yes!" Tantalus said quickly. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden Laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in 3 days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious teams cabin will have no chores for a month in which they win?"

There was a roar of excitement. Then Clarisse of all people spoke up.

"But, sir!" She called, standing up.

"What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots-"

I had to agree with her though. There was the state of the camp, Thalia's tree, the unprotected borders... we couldn't put all our attention towards chariot races.

Tantalus cut her off. "Ah, the hero of the day," he said. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the Bronze Bulls!"

Clarisse blinked, and her face heated up. "Um, I didn't-"

"And modest too." Tantalus smiled. "Not to worry my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree-"

"And now," Tantalus said, as Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back onto the bench, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, are slight housekeeping issues. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring _this_ here." Tantalus said, motioning towards Tyson.

There was a lot of murmuring between the campers, and most gave Percy and I funny looks. My cabin mates looked curiously at me.

"Now of course," Tantalus continued, "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most it's brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes cabin possibly?"

The Hermes table was silent. They already had too many campers in there. And who would want to live with the Cyclops?

"Come now," Tantalus said. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestion as to where such a beast should be kennelled?"

I drew my attention away from Tantalus to stare at Tyson, as everyone gasped.

Above Tyson's head was a holographic image of a bright green trident.

I should have known he was Poseidon's son. Cyclopes are the offspring of nature spirits and the Gods. Poseidon was known to father many Cyclopes. I didn't think he would ever _claim_ him though.

"Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the Gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

Everyone laughed along with Tantalus, except for a few of Percy's friends and I.

I felt bad for Percy, watching as Tyson swatted at the slowly fading Trident, oblivious to the cruel laughter, echoing around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here's chapter 6. We tried to get two up this week, because of the delay, so we hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

I felt bad for Percy...he seemed so miserable, and it didn't help that almost everyone at camp laughed at him. Although, I wouldn't be able to live with that monster.

Every time one of the campers would make a comment about it, Percy would say things like, "He's not my _real _brother! He's more like a half-brother on the monstrous side of the family..."

But it was no use, no one was buying it. I thought it would be fun if Percy and I teamed up for the chariot race; and it would turn Percy's focus from Tyson. The races were a ridiculous idea, especially now, when we needed to finding out a way to save the camp, and Thalia's tree; but until then, we might as well get started on our chariot design.

Percy and I were sitting by the canoe lake, and I was sketching some chariot designs, when a few girls from the Aphrodite cabin came up to us.

"Do you need to borrow some eyeliner for your eye...Oh sorry, _eyes_?" They asked Percy, then left, snickering.

"Just ignore them, Percy. It isn't your fault you have a monster for a brother." I said. I was frowning at the girls' backs as they walked away.

"He's not my brother!" He exclaimed. "And he's not a monster, either!"

Surprised, I raised my eyebrows at the remark.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! And technically, he _is _a monster." I replied.

"Well _you _gave him permission to enter the camp."

"Because it was the only to save your life!" I said. "I mean...I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't expect Poseidon to _claim _him. Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous-"

Percy cut me off. "He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, anyway?"

That made me really angry. If he knew how horrible Cyclopes could be, or maybe, if he knew my history with them, he would understand. But I didn't want to get into that right now. I tried to change the topic.

"Just forget it," I said. "Now, the axle for this chariot-"

"You're treating him like he's this horrible thing," Percy said. "He saved my life."

I'd had enough. I threw down my pencil, abandoning the chariot design, and stood.

"Then maybe you should design a chariot with _him_."

"Maybe I should."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I started off, not heading in any particular direction.

The chariot race was in a couple days, and I had gotten Malcolm, one of my cabin mates to be my fighter. Together we designed a sturdy and fast chariot. Our mother, Athena, did invent the chariot, after all.

Percy ended up making his chariot with Tyson. I knew that would cause him even more insults from camp. Beckendorf seemed to like Tyson; he showed him how to craft swords out of metal in the armoury.

It was evident that Percy was avoiding me. I just let it go, and focused on the race coming up, mainly to keep my mind off of Thalia's tree, and the state of the camp. Just going through the motions, trying to get excited for the races.

On the morning of the race, I was setting up, getting our chariot ready, as Malcolm checked over it.

"We're gonna kill this thing." He said, smiling, as he observed our work.

I nodded, absentmindedly, because I was staring at the birds that were in the trees. There was something off about them. But I shook it off as paranoia, and distracted myself by looking at the other chariots.

The Hephaestus chariot, led by Beckondorf, was made of bronze and iron-including the horses, which were automatons.

The Ares chariot was red, and had two skeleton horses to pull it along. It was loaded with a large variety of weapons.

Hermes' chariot was green, and old-looking, manned by the Stoll Brothers.

Apollo's chariot was beautiful, gold and graceful, pulled by two palominos. Their weaponry was all bows and arrows.

There were a lot of people here. Tantalus, the satyrs, some dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr.D didn't show, but I wasn't surprised-it was only 9am.

I spotted Percy and Tyson, next to their chariot.

"Right!" I turned my attention back to Tantalus, who was chasing a chocolate éclair across the judges table. "You all know the rules. A quarter mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smirked.

"Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week!" I frowned.

"Now ready your chariots!"

Everyone moved into position. First the Hephaestus cabin, followed by Ares, Apollo, and then Hermes. I came afterward. Malcolm and I readied our chariot. Looking behind, I saw Percy, who was running over to me.

He started telling me this ridiculous story about Grover in a wedding dress, and how there was a Cyclopes who thought Grover was a Lady-Cyclopes.

"And then Grover told me about this...empathy link? And if he dies, I die too. I think he's in danger, Annabeth. We have to go save him."

After he stopped, I thought about it for a minute. An empathy link was really hard to do, and rare. And the whole back story Percy was basing this on was absurd; also that the one thing that could save the camp was there seemed almost too good to be true.

"You're trying to distract me," I decided.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Oh, right!" Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the _one_ thing that could save the camp." I said.

"What do you mean?"

Percy could be so clueless sometimes. I rolled my eyes.

"Go back to your chariot, Percy"

"I'm not making this up. He's in trouble, Annabeth."

I hesitated. What if he was telling the truth? Grover could be in trouble, and I would never want anything bad to happen to him.

"Percy, and empathy link is so hard to do. I mean, it's more likely you were dreaming.

"The Oracle," he said. "We could consult the Oracle."

I frowned.

The Oracle was a mummified spirit in the attic of Big House that told the future through prophecy. She gave prophecies to all the campers who had to go on a quest.

I didn't think we should consult the Oracle about this. For all we knew, Percy could have just been dreaming, but before I could answer, the conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus yelled. "To your mark!"

"We'll talk later," I told him, "_after _I win." I smiled as he walked back to his chariot.

"Alright Malcolm," I said. "You ready to win this thing?"

He smiled, and hopped into our chariot.

I drove the chariot to the starting line, getting a good grip on the reins. I looked around at the other chariots, and in the corner of my eye, I caught sight of those strange birds, again. How their eyes shined more than regular birds, and their beaks glinted dangerously.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "Take your mark!"

I ignored the birds once again, and focused on the race.

Tantalus raised his hand, and the starting signal dropped. I started to race down the track, as the crowd roared behind me.

The Apollo chariot flipped over almost immediately, causing their horses to drag the chariot diagonally across the track, crashing into the Hermes chariot, flipping it over as well.

I turned to face the front. We were in the lead; Percy was way behind us, pulling ahead of Ares. We were making a turn around the first post, Malcolm waving, and yelling, "See ya!"

We were fast approaching the second post, and I saw the birds rise from the trees, but thought nothing of it.

Percy was coming up to us, right on our tail. Malcolm got out a javelin. He was about to throw it when we heard the screaming.

The birds were attacking the other chariots. I took a closer look at the birds, and I recognized them. Stymphalian birds.

I watched as they started to attack the crowd, and slowed down to pull my chariot alongside Percy's.

"Stymphalian birds!" I shouted. "They'll strip everyone to bones if we don't drive them away!"

"Tyson," Percy said, "we're turning around!"

"Going the wrong way?" he asked.

Percy said something under his breath and steered his chariot towards the stands.

I rode next to him. "Heroes, to arms!" I yelled, although it was so loud already, I doubted anyone could hear me.

Percy drew Riptide, the sword given to him by his father, and started slashing at the birds that came at his face. One cut him in the back.

I turned my attention to the birds coming toward me, ready with my dagger. There were so many, I watched as each one I hit turned to dust and feathers.

Some of my cabin mates called for shields. The Apollo cabin archers were ready to shoot, but with so many people mixed with the birds, it wasn't safe.

"Too many!" Percy shouted. "How do you get rid of them?"

I stabbed a bird with my dagger. "Hercules used noise! Brass bells! He scared them away with the most horrible sound he could-"My eyes widened as I remembered, Chiron's collection of CD's. We could play them near the birds, and that might scare them off.

"Percy...Chiron's collection!"

He understood me instantly. "You think it'll work?"

I gave Malcolm the reins, and jumped into Percy's chariot, with ease.

"To the Big House! It's our only chance!"

Clarisse pulled across the finish line, and then realized how serious the bird problem was.

"You're _running?_" She shouted incredulously once she saw us driving away. "The fight is here, cowards!" She drew her sword, and headed for the stands.

We raced through the strawberry fields, and across the volleyball pit, lurching to a stop in front of the Big House. We ran inside, straight into Chiron's apartment.

I took the boom box that was on his nightstand, while Percy grabbed a CD, and we both ran back outside.

The chariots were on fire, and there were injured campers everywhere, being attacked by the birds. Tantalus was chasing food around the stands, every once in a while calling, "Everything's under control! Not to worry!"

Once we pulled up to the finish line, I got the boom box ready, and Percy pressed play. The air filled with the sound of violins, and people mumbling in Italian.

The Stymphalian birds hated it. They flew in circles, and ran into each other. Then they started to fly away. I waited until they were far enough away from the campers, but close to enough to shoot.

"Now!" I yelled. "Archers!"

They did an excellent job, and very shortly after, all the birds were gone.

I looked around. Most of the chariots were destroyed, and almost everyone was injured, bleeding from the attack.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said. But he wasn't speaking to Percy and I. He looked at Clarisse.

"We have our first winner!"

He walked to the finish line, and gave the golden laurels to Clarisse.

He then turned and smiled at us. "And now to punish the trouble makers who disrupted this race."


End file.
